


She led the way

by secretslesstraveled



Series: She led the way [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, MF, Multi, Other, Preteen, Risky, Underage - Freeform, Young, daddy - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, mommy, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretslesstraveled/pseuds/secretslesstraveled
Summary: Leave comment, tell me where you want this to go next!: Married couple needs more excitement, like before they were married and had kids, when they used to take risks. Wife leads the way on this adventure. Includes memory lane, present moment, and a small surprise. This is pretty straightforward except that awkward little twist at the end, which may or may not foreshadow things to come...





	She led the way

Chapter 1

“Come on sweetie, you have to sleep in your bed,” I whispered to my delicate, sleepy daughter Allie as I lifted her small body from our bed - that is, me and my wife Emma’s bed - and carried her back to her room.

Allie had been getting up at night quite a bit lately and climbing into bed. She had always been a daddy’s girl, so she always came to my side and snuggled up on my arm, and I was usually too tired to immediately get up and move her back to her own bed. So we would snuggle, and I would sleep lightly until I could motivate myself to get up with her.

It had been weeks of this, so my wife and I were getting pretty used to the routine - a routine that included getting naked, fondling each other, only to be interrupted by a sleepwalking child that somehow always seemed to know exactly the most inconvenient moments to be interrupting.

Yeah, it had been a while. And this wasn’t like my sexually charged wife. She had always been pretty amazing with sex, I have to say. Since the days when we first met, she wanted it even more often than me. I remember in those early days, we’d rode with my parents on a long trip to visit a college I was interested in. My father would never stop at a hotel, he would just drive straight through as much as he could, and then he’d park at a rest area in the middle of nowhere. On one such stop, when the sound of my father’s snoring confirmed that my parents were fast asleep in the front seats, Emma softly touched my hand and guided it to her knee. I looked at her, and she looked me straight in my eyes as she shifted her hips so that she now faced my in the back seat. With her soft hand still atop mine, and her eyes still peering intently in mine, she pulled my hand further, up her inner thigh, stopping at the edge of her shorts. Then, leaving my fingertips just beneath the fabric on her inner thigh, she moved her hand to my wrist and pulled, sliding my fingers the whole way up the soft flesh of her inner thigh. My fingers knew what to do from there. I shifted my wrist to better position my fingers so that they could explore the area between her legs. Slowly, my fingers moved over her pussy mound and discovered that Emma wasn’t wearing any panties! Upon this realization, I glanced at Emma, and she continued looking me in the eye, but now with a sly grin on her face as my fingers blindly explored the space between her pussy lips. God, she was wet. Her clit was erect and slippery. As I lightly rubbed it, Emma held my arm with both her hands and opened her mouth. Her rounded lips looked so good with that expression of ecstasy on her face as I rubbed her pussy. “I’d love to see those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock,” I thought, as I brought her to an intense, but silent orgasm - all with my parents snoozing in the front seat.

It only took about 20 seconds for Emma to recover from the pleasuring I’d just given her, and she soon shifted her torso toward me and pressured her hand on the obvious erection tenting my shorts. Without wasting time, she lifted the band of my shorts and underwear and lowered them just enough to let the top half of my cock spring free. This was the first time she’d seen my cock, and she gasped at the sight. Then she lowered her head into my lap, and I felt her tight, warm, wet lips wrap tightly around my dick. I had never been sucked like this before. Emma slid her head up and down the whole length of my cock, and would pause momentarily at the head to allow her tongue to apply firm pressure just under the tip. This drove me insane, and with a minute, I was about to cum. Desperately, I tapped her to come up for air.

“What?” she whispered.

“I almost came.”

“I know,” she replied, unfazed by my warning.

“Well where’s it gonna go?” I asked, genuinely confused.

“I’ll swallow it.”

“All of it?” I asked, intrigued, and also a little skeptical; wouldn’t want my parents to wake up to cum stains in their car, now would we…

“All of it.” Emma repeated back to me, but more slowly, deliberately, almost as if a challenge to get my dick back in her mouth and cum already.

I accepted.

I leaned back again and ran my fingers through Emma’s hair as she again wrapped her succulent lips around my dick, sliding them up and down with increasing urgency as she felt my hips buck involuntarily. I could feel my balls tightening as her tongue pressed against the sensitive underside of my length. Then, with my hand firmly grasping the back of Emma’s head, I felt my orgasm explode into her mouth, shooting jet after jet of hot cum into her mouth. It seemed like it would never end, yet Emma sucked the whole time until she had sucked me dry. Then, lifting her head from my lap, she looked me in the eyes and hung her mouth open for me to see the huge mouthful still remaining. And without taking her eyes off mine, she closed her mouth and swallowed.

Yeah, that all happened with my parents sleeping in the front seat, mere inches away from where I was receiving the best blowjob of my life.  
That was Emma, she was a daredevil, a deviant. We had anal sex before I ever fucked her pussy. She snuck pictures of my naked body. She was just wild, in ways that girls usually aren’t. I loved that about her. Even better, she was a giver. She was so turned on by turning me on, that she could orgasm simply by sucking my dick.

But then we had Allie, and there went most of our opportunity for spontaneity and risky sex.

We’d tried this night to get a good fuck in, but by the time we got Allie to lay down for the night, we were both exhausted. And that’s how it usually went, but when I got back from laying Allie back in her bed, Emma had removed her panties from under her night gown. I discovered this as I spooned her. She reached back and grabbed my erect cock through my boxers, quickly removing it from the front opening without looking. She gave it a few good strokes, then lay flat on her stomach, arched her ass into the air, and reached back with her hands to spread her ass cheeks. I didn’t even remove my boxers. I just let my hard dick stick out through the slit and I mounted Emma from behind. I grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks so that her pouty little glistening pussy revealed its pink inner flesh. I slid my dick into Emma’s hungry pussy, and I pounded her from behind. Emma’s body tightened up, she arched her back, sticking her ass way up in the air, and she came like I hadn’t heard her cum in a long time, letting out a guttural moan of ecstasy. With her ass twisted just right, my cock suddenly felt an unbelievable amazing pressure that sent me over the edge, shooting hot, steamy cum into Emma’s pussy. After my balls had emptied inside of Emma, I thrusted a few more times, and collapsed on top of Emma’s naked body. We both fell asleep.

Some time later, I awoke to find that Allie had, as usual, snuck into our bedroom and was snuggling on my arm. I groggily picked her up to carry her back to her room, but when the blankets fell off of me, I whisper-yelled, “Oh shit!” as I realized that I was still naked from the adventure earlier in the night. I couldn’t just drop Allie, though, or she’d wake up and see her father naked - with another hardon, I might add. Now that I had her in my arms, I was committed to the task, clothed or unclothed. So, completely unclothed, I carefully tip toed with Allie in my arms, back to her room, with my erection bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

“Please don’t let it hit her, please don’t let it hit her,” I thought to myself as I hurried. “That would be awkward.”

As I gently laid down my little girl and covered her up, I stood back up and was about to back away when Allie sighed deeply and turned her body to face me. I froze… Run, and I definitely wake her up. On the other hand, if she was already awake, this was the worst possible pose for me to stand in. I was slightly hunched from laying the little girl down, and my hard dick was pointing straight at her face. After a few moments of paralyzing indecisiveness, Allie began to lightly snore, and I knew I was in the clear. I returned to bed, threw on my shorts, and breathed a sigh of relief.

But the "relief" was to be short lived.


End file.
